People communicate a great deal about their self esteem, level of confidence and relative dominance or submission to others within a given environment through non-verbal cues. Among nonverbal cues are posture, gesture, gait and movement that may be collectively expressed as poise and grace. Despite the importance of non-verbal cues, most people expend little or no effort training to improve their eloquence in physical expression.
Many disciplines and arts focus on gaining understanding and control of movement such as dance, gymnastics and various martial arts. Also, achievement in many competitive sporting activities is strongly dependent upon correct form and requires discipline of movement.
Training one's physical expression is hampered by a lack of instant visual feedback in conventional training routines. Conventional exercises do not permit subjects to observe themselves. Instead a subject must rely on oral feedback from an instructor.
It is difficult to change one's behavior without being able to observe it. What is needed are a system and method for training people with instant feedback. An effective training system would allow a subject to observe her behavior in real-time and to modify her physical expression. The system should provide a continuous visual image of the subject so that she may make behavioral adjustments on the fly.